


Breaking the rules

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't break the rules, except...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the rules

Percy always follows the rules. It makes him what he is.

That makes his actions even more confusing to him. Sleeping with a teacher is forbidden, sleeping with a male teacher, even more so. Most forbidden of all, perhaps, is finding that you are terrifyingly close to loving your ugly, bitter, sarcastic Potions professor.

He hurries towards Snape’s rooms. He’s late, but he had to make sure all of the younger years were safely in bed before he could leave. He hurries, and wonders again why he’s doing this.

He taps on the door, half-reluctant, half-expectant.

The Headmaster opens it.


End file.
